The Idiot & the Hero
by rather-ride-than-park-jimin
Summary: The one time Mike is saved by Supergirl because of an accident—the other time Mike is saved by Supergirl because of purpose. or... An idiot falls off a balcony, but is saved by Supergirl. The same idiot falls in love with her, seconds after looking at her, and tries to see her again by jumping off the same balcony. Kara/Human!Mike


_Based on Powerless 1x07_

 _The one time Mike is saved by Supergirl because of an accident—the other time Mike is saved by Supergirl because of purpose._

Mike and Winn hung out at the balcony of Mike's office. They both talked about how James travelled to Metropolis to see his friend, Clark Kent. He also said something about Superman, but they both zoned out at the boring conversation.

"Well, hey. He left one of his cameras, so we can leave all kinds of selfies for him until he gets back to see it." Mike said. He jumped on the railing, sitting on it.

The two laughed, until Winn immediately stopped. "Uh, man? Maybe you shouldn't sit on that railing."

Mike scoffed. "Winn Schott Jr., I'm not a child. I'm not just gonna fall-woah!"

Winn screamed, but Mike laughed after leaning forward from pretending to fall. "Oh, my God. You actually thought I was going to fall!"

"That's not funny. You could die, and I don't really feel comfortable losing one of my best friends." Winn sighed. "Seriously," he put his hand on Mike's shoulder, but he put too much pressure that Mike was pushed back.

"Holy crap, Winn-" Mike wobbled on the railing, but fell backwards. Winn couldn't grab his hand in time, so he fell fast.

"Mike!" He screamed, thinking he just lost him in one of the stupidest ways ever, but immediately, Mike showed up in the arms of Supergirl.

Mike stared at Supergirl who was smirking back at him, then at Winn. Once she landed on the balcony, she slowly took one arm out from under his knees and her other from his back.

"Thank you so much!" Winn hugged her. Seconds later, he realized what he just did and let go of her. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Supergirl shook her head. "It's okay, Winn."

He chuckled. "You know my name?"

She laughed nervously, then looked at Mike who seemed surprised by what just happened. "Are you alright?"

He stared at her until she cleared her throat, trying to get his proper attention.

Mike shook his head. "Sorry. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." She smiled. "Just be careful next time. I might be there to save you."

He nodded, adjusting his glasses, even if they were perfectly fine where they were. She continued to smile before leaving the two alone. They watched her for a few seconds before looking at each other.

"Do you think one can fall in love with someone with just one look?" Mike asked, still amazed by her. "Do you think superheroes can fall in love with-"

Winn snorted. "Nope, not a chance."

He patted his back, leading the two back in his office, and at the same time there friend, Kara entered.

"Oh, my God, Mike! Are you okay? I saw you fall through your door, then I saw Supergirl!" She exclaimed.

Mike chuckled. "I'm fine, Danvers—really."

She nodded, understanding him. "Okay, good." She began to walk away until he spoke.

"Hey, Danvers?" He said. She turned back to him. "Do you think...do you think a superhero can fall in love with-"

She stepped forward. "You?"

"Well, a guy like me." he finished.

Winn watched them, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe." She smiled.

"This is a really bad idea." Winn pointed out what was already obvious. Kara nodded, agreeing.

Mike continued to get on the railing, standing on it. "If this is how I get to see her again, then I'll do it."

Kara moved forward to grab his hand. "This is dangerous, Mike. Just get down and we can all get some ice cream down the street."

He looked down at her, smiling sadly. "I have to know her. I mean, did you see her eyes? They were so beautiful."

Kara looked down, trying to hide the redness in her cheek.

"You're delusional, dude. And even if Supergirl did come up here—what makes you think she'd wanna go out with a person like you?" Winn asked. "I mean, no offense or anything, but that's like James trying to date Superman."

Mike shook his head. "I'm not trying to meet Supergirl just to know her. I just wanna see her again; maybe thank her properly for saving my life."

Kara finally looked up at him again. "She's probably not around; it's night—she's probably out in the city taking care of much more dangerous and important stuff ."

"You don't know that." He told her.

She sighed. "And you don't know that either. So please, come back down."

He shook his head, looking down at the cars and the people below.

"I'll be fine." He reminded both of them. "I promise."

"No, Mike, don't-" Winn tried, but he jumped.

Kara ran out the room quickly once he jumped. Winn looked at her. "Where are you _going_?" He shouted, but she ignored him.

As soon as she was just in her super-suit, she quickly went outside and flew to Mike who was falling fast.

" _Why_ is he so _stupid_?" She asked herself, then flew even faster to him. She caught him in her arms, sighing in relief.

He looked at her, mesmerized by her. Up close, he saw the frustration in her face. "You okay, Supergirl?"

They made it up to the balcony, and she dropped him roughly to the ground, but he still landed carefully on his feet. He looked at her as she looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" She asked. "Why would you even think of something so drastic?" She knew the answer, but she wanted to know how Mike would answer her.

Mike wasn't expecting her to be so angry. But honestly, he was still kind of surprised she showed up. While he was falling, he couldn't think well, but he for a split second, he was afraid she wouldn't be there. Luckily before he could think any further, she caught him, and he was safe.

Guiltily, he gave Winn a short glance, then looked at his feet. "I just wanted to see you again." He answered quietly.

"Well, what if I wasn't there—what would you have done?" She freaked out on him. "You would've went splat, and your friend here probably would've freaked out and scarred for life that he just saw his friend jump off the balcony off a _really_ tall building-"

Winn looked around, searching for their missing friend. "Hey, where's Kara?"

Mike looked up to see that she was nowhere to be seen either. She was missing, and he was curious why she did why he fell.

Supergirl took a step back. She was going to leave and show back up as Kara. Then Winn saw her backing up, ready to leave.

"You know what's weird?" He asked. She stopped moving, looking at the two awkwardly. "Every time you appear, Kara's somehow gone."

She shrugged, hiding her nervousness. "Hmm, weird. Must be a coincidence."

Mike nodded at Winn. "You're right." He began to think. "Wouldn't Kara being dying to meet her?"

"I've gotta go." She told them. "I've got criminals to get rid of."

"You should at least meet Kara, right?" Mike said.

She shook her head. "I don't have time."

Winn noticed her crinkle, reminding him of Kara whenever she lied. And he thought back to all sorts of patterns he noticed. While he was walking with Kara in the city, there was a girl with a gun who wanted to mug two men, but all of the sudden, Supergirl showed up and Kara was gone. Her excuse was that she was trying to find help, but never found any.

Another time was at the Christmas party at Catco when a woman who hated Cat Grant entered her office with a gun. Winn looked for Kara, but she was gone while Supergirl showed up at Cat's balcony, getting rid of the woman.

There were so many other times Winn could think of, and now this was one of those times. "No way," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Mike and Supergirl said in unison.

"Mike, take off your glass real quick." He said, staring at Supergirl.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I kinda need this glasses to see." Mike pursed his lips.

Winn rolled his eyes. He grabbed Mike's glasses off of his face, and put them right on Supergirl who didn't have time to move.

"Kara," he whispered.

"Nope," she took off the glasses, "not Kara."

Mike took a step forward towards her. "You're _her_?"

Supergirl gave his glasses back. "I'm Supergirl." she said. "I'm not whoever this Kara is. I'm a superhero, and she's an average person who probably freaked out so hard that she couldn't witness her friend die. Maybe she's alone at her desk, sad that her idiotic friend had an idiotic idea that got him killed."

Winn squinted his eyes, suspiciously. "That's oddly specific."

Mike was still shocked. Kara was Supergirl.

"You know what? This is ridiculous. Have a nice day." She waved her hands dismissively.

"Wait, don't leave." Mike said.

Supergirl ignored him, flying away.

"Kara!" Winn shouted when he saw her heading to the elevator. She turned around to him, ignoring her anger.

"Oh, my God!" She faked her surprise. "I saw Mike, and he seemed fine—was Supergirl actually there?

He shook his head. "You don't need to pretend you're not Supergirl around me."

"Why would I pretend?" She asked. "Supergirl's right there."

She pointed to Cat Grant's office, and he looked over to see Supergirl talking to Cat.

"What the…" he muttered.

"Bye, Winn." She said. She left through the elevator, mentally thanking J'onn for helping her out.

Hours later, Mike showed up at her door, knocking on her door nonstop.

"What?" Kara swung her door open. She was too annoyed to hide her frustration from him.

He sighed. "I came here to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry we actually thought you were Supergirl. And I'm sorry for freaking you out when I jumped."

She nodded. She understood why he did it. He was in love with Supergirl—her—even if he was barely around her. She was flattered that he liked her, but she was kind of upset that it wasn't 'Kara' that he liked.

"It's okay." She smiled. "Anyway…"

She was going to close the door, but he spoke again. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I noticed that we don't hang out much, and I thought it would be nice if we did."

"I don't know. I have a thing early in the morning-" she lied.

Mike looked down. "Oh, okay. That's alright, I guess." he scratched the back of his head, then looked back up at her.

She saw that he looked upset. She didn't know if it was just her, but his voice got quiet. "Well, maybe we could hang out a little while."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Why not?"


End file.
